haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Atsumu Miya
is a second year setter at Inarizaki High School who was invited to the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp with Kageyama. He is the twin brother of Osamu Miya. Appearance Miya has a caramel colored fringe which appears to be dyed, as he also has a darker undercut. His eyebrows are a dark colour, most likely his original hair colour. Personality Outwardly, he appears to be a carefree, confident person who's usually seen with a lazy smile on his face, though he enjoys provoking people and giving offhand compliments. However, he can be arrogant, condescending, and somewhat selfish; Osamu has described him as someone who doesn't listen to others, doesn't return what he borrows, and lies habitually. He is extremely sensitive when it comes to serving and how much noise is around him; if he's disturbed while serving, his outward personality changes completely and he becomes intimidatingly angry towards the disturbance. Miya is a competitive person who hates losing; sometimes, these traits can veer off in a bad direction. Osamu has also noted that Miya's mental age drops by five years whenever he's in the middle of a game. Background Not much is known about his background, but it's been noted that he speaks in a Kansai dialect. Since Miya was invited to the All-Japan Youth training camp, he's at a very high skill level. His team placed 2nd at the Interhigh, and are the second seeds at the Spring High. He was also shown to have participated in a volleyball workshop and an Inarizaki training camp (Junior High) with Osamu and Aran. Plot Tokyo Nationals Arc Preparation for Nationals He's invited to the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training CampChapter 210. During the first practice match, when Kageyama messes up, Miya chuckles lightly and later, seems to focus a lot of his attention on the first year. Sometime later, during a break, he approaches Kageyama as the latter was talking to Hoshiumi. After Kageyama tells Hoshiumi that he's not really affected by his jumping power, Miya laughs and calls Kageyama a cool and collected person. He then bluntly tells the first year that he initially thought Kageyama was a badass, but he can now see that Kageyama's just a goody-two-shoes. This annoys the latter, who glares at Miya hostilely. The final practice match, Miya tosses to Kageyama for the first timeChapter 219. Kageyama easily hits it and tells Miya later that his tosses are easy to hit. Arrogantly, Miya replies that people who can't hit his tosses are scrubs. He then asks Kageyama if he enjoys spiking more than setting because Kageyama seems to be annoyed when he sets. Kageyama doesn't understand and stresses that he's a setter, and Miya leaves it at that. Kageyama suddenly reminds him of what he said about his being a goody-two-shoes, and Miya replies that he just means Kageyama is obedient and honest. As the players head home, Miya waves to Kageyama and tells him that they'll meet again at nationals. Nationals Miya watches Karasuno's first match against Tsubakihara and notes that Kageyama's completely different from when he was at the campChapter 235. He then turns to Hinata, having seen his jumping power and speed, and wonders who he is. Facing Karasuno in the second round, Miya is the first to serve. He silences Inarizaki's orchestra, and hits a powerful spike serve that paints the line between Tanaka and Nishinoya. He then glares at two girls who cheered him on during his first serve, displeased with them for interrupting him while serving. He misses his second serve. Statistics Miya is the best high school setter in Japan. Though he hasn't been shown setting powerful tosses, it's been shown that his tosses are very easy to hit, never wavering and never off. Miya's tosses create the illusion that the spikers have improved. He won the Best Server award at both the middle school meet and the Interhigh. He is known as the "Dual Wielder" due to being capable of using jump floaters and spike serves. Like Kageyama and Hinata, he is capable of perfectly coordinating with his twin brother Osamu Miya that they can pull off God-Fast Quick. However, according to himself, it is not as accurate as Kageyama and Hinata's version. On the other hand, the only person who managed to stop it so far is Tsukishima. Relationships Tobio Kageyama Kageyama took an immediate dislike to Atsumu when the second year called him a goody-two-shoes, but Atsumu later explained that he was referring to how Kageyama was diligent, honest, and obedient; it's still unknown though if Atsumu intended his explanation to be a compliment or another derogatory comment. Despite this, Kageyama doesn't hold the grudge for long. Atsumu seems to be amused by Kageyama for some reason and calls him "Tobio-kun". Osamu Miya During the match against Karasuno, we can see his twin brother. They have enough chemistry together to do a freak quick not unlike Kageyama and Hinata's. Atsumu is also seen to be somewhat of an annoying brother as he borrows Osamu's things without asking, habitually lies and doesn't listen very well, and along with that. He also ruthlessly comments on his brother's failures however, this is most likely out of tough love and not spite. Trivia * Favorite Food: Fatty Tuna. * Current Concern: It's the season where your fingertips get really dry. * When Atsumu Miya and Osamu Miya were fourth graders, they found Ojiro Aran cool for his foreign-sounding name. * The Miya brothers went to the same junior high school as Ojiro Aran. Nomenclature: * Atsumu (侑) - To assist * Miya (宮) - Shrine Quotes * "People who can't hit my tosses are nothin' but scrubs." (To Kageyama, Chapter 219) * "Give it your all today, ya hear me? 'Cuz I really hate playing matches against people who are real crap at the game." ''(To Kageyama, Chapter 248) * ''"The underarm only uses 2 arms. The overhand uses 10 fingers. That's all the more to support your spikers with. Which is what it means to be a setter." (To Suna, Chapter 279) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Setters Category:2nd Year Category:Inarizaki High Volleyball Club